As Internet technologies become more mature and hardware develops toward miniaturization, a large quantity of wearable electronic devices emerge one after another. In the future, integrating multiple wearable electronic devices on the body of one person will become a universal phenomenon.
At present, many wearable electronic devices on the market usually have mutually duplicate functions. For example, some smart watches and smart glasses have a function of reminding a missed call and an unread message. Some smart bands, smart sports shoes, and weighing scales are all equipped with a sensor for measuring a heart rate. The sensor is used to measure and report real-time heart rate data, and monitor a human body health status and a exercise energy expenditure status.
In the prior art, configuration management of interaction between a single wearable electronic device and a central device is implemented. However, when multiple wearable electronic devices are connected to the central device at the same time, not only device functions are wasted, but also electrical energy of the wearable electronic devices is unnecessarily consumed, which is unfavorable for saving energy of the wearable electronic devices.